The Fortune Tournament
by King of Stories
Summary: Rewrite of my story Battle Club Tournament and the Fear I don't know why but I just lost interest in it. After the Unova League the gang meets Bianca and she tells them about new Tournament that is in Nuvema Town. Later Bianca meets Ash's rival from the Sinnoh Region who she starts to Rivalry with. Bianca will have new Pokemon
1. Bianca's New Pokemon

Chapter 1: Bianca's New Pokemon

Ash and his friends Cilan and Iris were having lunch in a forest. "Hey Ash I'm making blueberry pie so go find me some Oran Berries please." Cilan said. "Right let's go Pikachu." Ash said as the Mouse Pokemon jumped on his Trainers shoulder.

Ash and Pikachu looked around for a few minutes and then they came to a Oran Berry Tree. "Hey buddy we've found the berries."

"Pika Pika." The mouse said. Then Ash heard a shouting. "Out of my way out of my way!" It was Bianca as usually she bumped into Ash and knocked him into nearby creek. "Hey watch where you're going!" He yelled. Luckily Pikachu jumped off.

"Oh Ash I'm so sorry." She said begging for her friends forgiveness. "Anyway Bianca what are you doing here," He asked the clumsy trainer. She was just about to speak until in a nearby bush Pokemon burst out of it. "Aah!" The two Trainers screamed. He, Pikachu, and Bianca shook their head and looked at what attack. It was a Glameow.

"Whoa what kind of Pokemon is that?" Bianca asked as she took out her Pokedex. "Glameow the Catty Pokemon this Pokemon hides its spiteful tendency of hooking its claws into the nose of its Trainer if it isn't fed."

"Ouch that doesn't sound fun." Ash said. "This Pokemon is cute so I've got to catch it, so time for battle go Swablu!"

Ash was amazed. "Wow where'd did you get that Pokemon?" He asked. "I'll tell you after I catch this cutie." She squealed.

Glameow charged at the Cotton Bird Pokemon and began to swipe it with it's claws. "That attack must be Fury Swipes." Ash exclaimed. "In that case Sing attack!" Bianca commanded. Swablu began to sing in front of the Catty Pokemon. Glameow's eyes were getting sleepy and then it fell on the ground snoring. "Now our chance go use Aerial Ace at full power!" Bianca commmanded.

Swablu flew with fast speed and slashed Glameow causing to fall backwards. "Now go Pokeball!" Bianca said throwing ball device. It captured the Catty Pokemon was caught, then the Pokeball shook for a few seconds and stopped. "Alright I caught a Glameow!" The clumsy Trainer proclaimed.

"Well done Bianca." Said a voice. Ash and his friends turned around. Cilan and Iris were behind them. "Very good job Bianca you've caught a Pokemon that lives the Sinnoh Region." Iris said. She then noticed Swablu. "Oh is that Swablu?" She asked. "Oh Iris that is Bianca's new Pokemon." Ash said. "Hmm I've heard when Swablu evolves into Altaria it becomes a Flying and Dragon type." Cilan said with his hand under his chin.

"Wow that's so cool." Iris said looking astonished. "Ax Axew! The Tusk Dragon said.

"Anyway Bianca where'd you get Swablu?" Ash asked. "Oh Old Lady gave it to me she said this Pokemon was attacked by a dozen of Swoobat's after she healed it she decided to find a trainer who would take care of it." Bianca explained. Then a Pokemon came out of Bianca's bag it was a Mudkip. "Oh where'd you get that cute Mudkip?"Iris asked. "Oh I caught this cutie after the Unova League you see one day I was fishing suddenly I saw Mudkip lying on a rock therefore I went over to see it. Next I took it the Pokemon Center for it to recover. Nurse Joy didn't know there was Mudkip here in Unova therefore I decided to take Mudkip with Nurse Joy's permission. Bianca explained.

"Oh Bianca I remembered you were going to tell about why you were in a hurry." Ash said. "Oh here's the reason." The clumsy Trainer answered as she took a paper. Cilan looked at it. The paper had writing on it: Fortune Tournament. "This is cool a new Tournament is opening!" Ash said with excitement. "What a little kid you are Ash." Iris said in mocking voice. "The prize is a Master Ball." Bianca said. "Really I heard that the Master Ball can catch a Pokemon without fail." Iris said. "Oh I forgot there a second prize." Bianca spoke. "What's the second prize," Ash asked. Bianca held up the paper again. The gang looked at the paper closely. The second prize was a Super Rod. "Wow I heard that Super Rod's can help you catch even more powerful Water Pokemon when people use it to go fishing. Cilan explained with his hand under his chin.

"Oh Ash did you get the Oran Berries?" Cilan asked. "Oh I almost forgot." He replied. The Trainers soon got the berries and made their way back to the resting place. "Let's call out our Pokemon now." Ash proclaimed. His friends nodded and they threw the Pokeballs.

Ash's Pokemon: Oshawott, Snivy, Pignite, Unfezant, Krookodile.

Iris's Pokemon: Dragonite, Excadrill, Emolga.

Cilan's Pokemon: Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk.

Bianca's Pokemon: Emboar, Escavalier, Minccino, Swablu, Mudkip, and Glameow. When Glameow saw Minccino it began to hit on him. "What's this about," Ash asked. "Oh Ash you're a little kid." Iris said with face palm. "Huh?" The Black haired Trainer said. "What Iris means Ash I think Glameow likes Minccino."

Glameow began to purr. Bianca scanned Glameow. "Wow my Glameow is a girl no wonder it likes Minccino." She said.

They ate Oran Berry pie, Water, Spaghetti, and Salad for lunch.

Watch from afar was Team Rocket. "Hmm that Blonde Trainers Pokemon look quite interesting." James said. "Indeed so what do you think Meowth?" Jessie chuckled as she turned to face her partner. When she did Meowth was making a weird face. "Uh earth to Meowth what's up with you?" Jessie said snapping her fingers in front of the Cat Pokemon.

'That Glameow is a beauty I say let's capture her instead of Pikachu." Meowth said with blush on his face. James knocked him on the head with his hand. "Ow!" The cat said. "Stop making goo goo eyes on that Glameow and let's figure a way to get twerps Pokemon!" James shouted.

After Ash and his friends got done with their lunch they decided to hit the road. "So Bianca where is the Tournament being held?" Ash asked. Bianca got out the poster and looked for the location of the Fortune Tournament. "Oh here it is Nuvema Town."

"Hey that's the same place where I met Trip and Professer Juniper." Ash proclaimed. "Right so let's go then!" Cilan said. The gang then made their way to compete in the Fortune Tournament.

end of chapter


	2. A New Rivalry

Chapter 2: A New Rivalry

Ash and his friends came to Accumala Town. "So far we've made to Accumala Town." Cilan said. "Right I remember this where I and Iris met Tepig." Ash said. "Yeah that Trainer Shamus was totally jerk." Iris spat. Bianca was confused. "Who's Shamus," She asked her friends. The gang told Bianca about what happened to Pignite when it was Tepig. "Oh my that's so mean!" The clumsy Trainer said making a fist with her both hands.

"Easy Bianca Ash was able to put Shamus in his place by battling him." Cilan said. "Well that's good." She said calming down a bit.

"Anyway if we're all going to compete in the Fortune Tournament maybe we should revisit the Pokemon Battle Club for some training." Iris said. "Good idea Iris so let's go." Ash said running off like he always does.

"What a kid Ash is." Iris said with a chuckle. They met Don George. "Well kids long time no see." The mustache man said with smile. "Right Iris and I met you before." Ash said. "Pikachu." The mouse said with a smile.

"Well Don George there's tournament being held in Nuvema Town so we just want train here for awhile so we can be ready."

"Hmm I've heard about that Tournament well I'm going to be there as Referee." He said. "Really do you know who else is going to be watching the Tournament?" Iris asked. "Oh well Alder and Cynthia will be there." He answered.

"Really this will be so exciting." Ash said. "Anyway Don George is there a battling happening?" Iris asked. "Actually there is battle going on now so follow me." He said as the Trainers followed the Muscle man. They made their way to the battle room and saw young girl with a Servine.

"Whose that's girls opponent?" Bianca asked. Ash turned his head and saw a purple haired boy. It was Paul with his Ursaring. "Ursaring use Bulk Up." He commanded. "Quick Servine use Leaf Blade!" The girl commanded. The Grass Snake Pokemon swung it's tails and slashed Ursaring. 'Alright a hit." The girl said. Ursaring opened his eyes as it didn't feel that much damage.

"Now Focus Blast!" Paul commanded. The Hibernator Pokemon began to charge up a ball of energy and swung it at Servine. "Quick Servine use Energy Ball!" The girl commanded. Servine blew a green light ball at the Focus Blast. As the two attacks collided both caused an explosion.

"Servine use Leaf Blade again!" The girl commanded. The Grass Snake Pokemon lunged with it's tail glowing green. "Use Ice Punch. "Paul commanded. The bear made a fist with it's right paw created a ice fist and punched Servine with amazing strength.

Servine was frozen. "No Servine!" The girl yelled. "Ursaring finish this battle Focus Blast again!" Paul commanded. Once Ursaring charged up it's attack and swung the light ball of energy right the Grass Snake Pokemon. The Focus Blast shattered the froze Servine. After the attack Servine was knocked out. "Servine is unable to continue Ursaring wins so the battle goes to Paul from Veilstone City." The Referee proclaimed.

'Heh Ursaring good job return." The purple haired boy said recalling his Pokemon. "Hey Paul!" Ash called out. Paul turned his head. "Oh it's you Ash what are you doing here?" He asked. "Well I heard that was Tournament was being held in Nuvema Town so my friends and I came here to train for awhile." He replied.

Paul made his usual smile a rough smile. "So I assume you're one of Ash's rivals?" Cilan asked. "Who are you?" Paul asked. "I"m Gym Leader Cilan from Striaton City."

Iris step forward. "I'm Iris a Trainer from the Village of Dragons."

Bianca stepped forward. "I'm Bianca you see Paul I"m Pokemon Trainer just like Ash."

Paul looked at Bianca. "What you looking me for? She asked. "Hmm I remember you're that girl that lost very quickly to that Cameron kid." Paul replied with smirk. "What?" Bianca said feeling insulted. "Your Escavlier was strong but you didn't have it attack Samurott that much and suddenly your Pokemon lost." Paul said with grin on his face and his eyes closed.

"True but if you remember my Emboar was able to take it Samurott out." Bianca spat. "Yes but then your Emboar lost Riolu very quickly if you ask me you're weak." Paul said with chuckle. "Hey Paul give Bianca a break she did her best against Cameron." Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" THe mouse Pokemon said.

Bianca began to shake with anger. Ash noticed this. He remembered this feeling when Paul and his Pokemon insulted him and friends. Cilan and Iris were getting worried.

Bianca took a deep breath and spoke: Well how about a Double Battle?"

The gang gasped. "hmph a Double Battle?" Paul asked. "Right I"ll prove to you how powerful I am?" Bianca said. "Very well then let's battle."

Don George stepped in. "Alright Trainers I'll be the referee."

Bianca and Paul glared at each other.

"Alright time for battle go Glameow and Swablu!" Bianca said.

"Okay Houchkrow and Gliscor stand by for battle." Paul said.

Their Pokemon appeared on the battle field. "Alright Trainer begins!" Don George exclaimed. "I'll go first Swablu Peck attack on Houchkrow!" Bianca commanded. The Cotton Bird's beak grew big and sharp. Then it flew towards Houchkrow. "Gliscor get in front of Houchkrow and use Knock Off on Swablu!" Paul commanded.

Gliscor flew right in front it's teammate and slapped Swablu on the head making it fall down. "Swablu!" Bianca yelled. The Cotten Bird Pokemon was hurt. "Quick Glameow use Fury Swipes on Gliscor!"

Glameow lunged at the Fang Scorp Pokemon and raked it with it's sharp claws. After the attack Gliscor shook off the damage. "Oh my looks like Gliscor barely felt that attack." Iris exclaimed. "Ax Axew." The Tusk Dragon said looking worried. "I guess Paul's Gliscor's level must be higher than Glameow's level.

"Houchkrow use Aerial Ace on Swablu!" Paul commanded. "Houchkrow!" The Big Boss Pokemon said as it flew towards the Cotten Bird with incredible speed. "Swablu use Double Team!" Bianca commanded. Swablu began to created illlusory copies of itself which made Houchkrow stop and wonder which Swablu was the real one.

"Gliscor use Stone Edge!" Paul commanded. "Whoa Paul's Gliscor learned Stone Edge!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika." The mouse Pokemon said. The Fang Scorp Pokemon created a bunch of stones, then send them right at illusory copied Swablu. The real Swablu was hit and sent right onto the ground. "Oh man!" Iris groaned with her hands on her face.

"That was super effective!" Ash yelled. "Your rival is strong Ash." Cilan said who looked worried as his friends were. "Houchkrow use Aerial Ace to finish off Swablu!" Paul commanded. Houchkrow!" The black bird said as it flew towards the Cotten Bird. "Glameow go in protect Swablu!" Bianca said. "Meow!" The Catty Pokemon hissed as it jumped in front of it's teammate. Suddenly it let out electric bolt at Houchkrow. "No way is that Thunderbolt?" Ash asked. "It would seem like it." Cilan said observing Glameow's new attack. Houchkrow was shocked. "No Houchkrow!" Paul screamed.

Bianca scanned her Glameow's moves. "Wow this attack might come in handy." She said. "Go Glameow use Assist!"

"What?" Paul said. Glameow left paw glowed and out came Flamethrower. "That was Flamthrower!" Iris exclaimed. Houchkrow was hit hard that it was send backwards into the battle room.

"That's what is Assist is you see Iris and Ash a Pokemon that has the attack Assist can use other attack that it's other teammate knows for example Flamethrower is an attack that came from Bianca's Emboar so Glameow's Assist was able use that attack." Cilan explained.

"Wow that's so cool!" Iris said. "Axew!" The Tusk Dragon said agreeing with it's trainers statement. "This might be a way for Bianca to turn battle around." Ash said.

"Glameow use Thunderbolt again!" Bianca commanded. The Catty Pokemon let out it's electric attack right at Houchkrow. "Gliscor get in front of Houchkrow!" Paul commanded. Gliscor!" The Fang Scorp Pokemon flew in front of the Big Boss Pokemon and took the hit but didn't take any damage. "Interesting since Gliscor is part Ground type Thunderbolt didn't do any damage." Cilan said with his hand under his chin.

"Houchkrow get and use Dark Pulse on Glameow!" Paul commanded. "Quick Glameow another Thunderbolt attack!" Bianca commanded. Their Pokemon let out their attacks and both took damage. The gang gasped. The attacks send both Pokemon into the walls.

Houckrow and Glameow were dizzy eyed which meant they were knocked. "Glameow and Houchkrow are both unable to battle!" Don George proclaimed. "Looks like this battle will over soon." Iris said. "Ax Ax." The Tusk Dragon said. "Indeed Gliscor and Swablu are only ones left to battle." Cilan said agreeing with his friends statement. "Let's hope Swablu can keep battling I mean it took super effective damage from Gliscor's Stone Edge." Ash said. "Pika." The Mouse Pokemon said.

"Swablu use Aerial Ace!" Bianca commanded. The Cotten Bird flew towards Gliscor. "Gliscor use Knock Off!" Paul commanded. "Quick Swablu fly sideways now!" The gang were confused at the commanded. Swablu flew side ways, manage avoid Knock Off, and land a hit on Gliscor with Aerial Ace and pushing the Fang Scorp Pokemon into the wall. "Wow flying sideways was good." Cilan said looking impressed. "Yeah if Swablu flew like it did last time Knock Off would've caused it to fall to the ground again. Ash said. He rememberd how his Gligar was hit by Gliscor's Knock Off attack.

"(Why didn't I think of that.)" He thought. "Okay Swablu use Peck attack!" Bianca commanded. The Cotten Bird's beak grew big and sharp again and flew towards Gliscor

"Gliscor use Sandstorm!" Paul commanded. Gliscor summoned a Sandstorm causing Swablu stop. "Uh oh now Swablu can't see where Gliscor is." Iris said. "Gliscor use Thunder Fang!" Paul commanded. Gliscor's flew towards Swablu with an electric fangs. "Oh no if that attack hits Swablu it might not be able to get back up." Cilan exclaimed. "Oh man I can't look!" Iris said covering her face with her hands. "Axew!" The Tusk Dragon said covering it's face with it's claws. "Bianca better do something." Ash said looking worried. "Pikachu Pikachu!" The Mouse said.

"Swablu you can do it I know you can!" Bianca called out. Swablu heard this and then fired Icy-cold Beam at Gliscor. Gliscor!" The Fang Scorp said in pain. "What?" Paul said. "Whoa Swablu learned Ice Beam!" Ash exclaimed. "Yes and that was super effective on Gliscor. Iris said. "Indeed." Cilan said. "Argh Gliscor use Stone Edge!" Paul commanded. "Quick Swablu us Ice Beam!" Bianca commanded. The two Flying Pokemon fired their attacks at each other just like what happened to Houchkrow and Glameow they both took each other attacks.

"Swa!" The Cotten Bird said getting hit by the stones. "Gli!" The Fang Scorp said getting hit by the icy-cold beam. They fell to the ground. They struggled to get up. They looked at each other for a second and collapsed. "Both Swablu and Gliscor are unable to battle therefore this Double Battle is a tie!" Don George proclaimed.

Both Paul and Bianca recalled their Pokemon. Paul was just about to leave until Ash stopped him. "Hey Paul the Fortune Tournament is Nuvema Town so are you going to be there?" He asked the purple haired Trainer. "Yes and maybe we'll get to battle again." Paul replied.

"Hey Paul next we battle I'll win." Bianca said. "Hmph we'll see." Paul said with smirk.

"Don't worry about it Bianca he's just a jerk." Ash said. "Yeah but when I battle him again I'll win." She said shaking with angry. Once again Ash saw Bianca dong the same thing he did when Paul made him angry.

"Hey guys let's just get ready for the Tournament." Cilan said. His friends nodded.

End of chapter.


	3. The Rescuing

Chapter 3: The Rescuing

Ash and his friends stayed in Accumula Town for some training at the Pokemon Battle Club.

Cilan was training with his Pansage, Crustle, and Stunfisk.

Iris was training her Axew, Excadrill, Dragonite, and Emolga.

Ash was training his Pikachu, Pignite, Oshawott, Leavanny, Unfezant, and Boldore.

But Bianca was just sitting on the floor. "Hey Bianca what's up with you?" Iris asked looking concerned. "Oh it's nothing." She replied. "Hmm I know what's wrong with you you're still thinking about your Double Battle with Paul, aren't you?" Cilan asked with his arms crossed.

"Oh well I.." Bianca said. " Come on Bianca get your Pokemon out so you can train them." Ash said. "Pika Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon said.

Bianca made a small smile then Don George came in the battle room. "Hey I have something you all need to know!"

Ash and his friends walked over to the muscle man. "Alright there's poacher here looking for a rare Pokemon that lives in the Hoenn Region." He exclaimed. "Really who's the poacher?" Ash asked. Don George took out a wanted poster. "This poacher's name is Pete next Officer Jenny and her men informed this to me so all you trainers be careful and don't try to confront this poacher he's dangerous."

"Um excuse me Don George, but what kind of Pokemon is this poacher after?" Bianca asked. "Oh it's a Ralts." He answered. "Really a Ralts!" Cilan said. "I've seen a Pokemon like that during my travels through the Hoenn Region.)" Ash thought as he remembered how his old companion Max befriend a Ralts who being taken care of by a Kirlia and Gardevoir.

"Anyway I suggest you trainers stay here until Officer Jenny and her men arrest this poacher." Don George said as he exited the room.

"Guys what should we do now?" Iris asked. "Hmm this poacher Pete must strong I mean he's probably got strong Pokemon." Cilan said with his hand under his chin. Ash was thinking as well until he noticed Bianca leaving. "Hey where are you going?" He asked blonde haired girl. This got Cilan's and Iris' attention.

"I want to help Ralts." Bianca answered. "What are you crazy?" Iris asked. "I might be but that Ralts is being chased by that poacher so I'm not going to let that poor Psychic Pokemon be captured by some wicked poacher." Bianca said looking serious. "(This is new usually Bianca panics a lot but this is new side my friends and I haven't seen before.)"Ash thought.

"Hmm you know guys Bianca is right we need to find that Ralts before that poacher Pete does I mean if he finds Gardevoir well who knows what else he might do it." Iris said. Axew Axew!" The Tusk Dragon Pokemon said agreeing with his trainer's statement.

"Hmm right let's go find Ralts!" Ash proclaimed. "Yeah!" His friends said as they ran out the exit door.

"They went to nearby by forest. "I have an idea come on out Unfezant!" He said calling out the Proud Pokemon. "Right go Emolga!" Iris said calling out the Flying Squirrel Pokemon. "Oh I"ll send my Swablu too!" Bianca said throwing the pokeball.

Ash took out his pokedex. "Hey Emolga and Unfezant here's the Pokemon I want you help us find."

The two Flying Pokemon looked at the Pokedex. "Fez!" The Proud Pokemon said. "Emo!" The Flying Squirrel Pokemon said. "Swa!" The Cotten Bird said. "Come on guys let's split up!" Ash proclaimed. His friends nodded. Bianca, Ash, and Iris took their Flying Pokemon with to search for Ralts.

Meanwhile Team Rocket were listening to this. "Hey did you hear that a Ralts is here." Meowth said with a evil smile. "Yes so let's find this Pokemon before this poacher does." Jessie said. "Right!" Her partners said.

Ralts was looking around to find some food after being chased by Pete the poacher. "Ralts." The Feeling Pokemon said. Then it came to an Oran Berry Tree. Then it used Confusion to bring one of the berries down. Just then Bianca appeared with Swablu. Ralts turned around. The Feeling Pokemon began to shake with fright. "It's okay I"m here to rescue you from that poacher." The clumsy Trainer said gently. Ralts looked at her. Swablu then began to talk to the Feeling Pokemon. "Swa Swa!" The Cotten Bird said. "Ralts." The Feeling Pokemon said.

Ralts walked up to Bianca slowly. The blonde girl petted it on the head. Nearby was Team Rocket. "Darn that blonde haired twerp found Ralts." James said. "So what let's take Ralts by force!" Jessie spat. "Sounds good to Meowth." The Scratch Cat said. They jumped out of the bushes.

Bianca and her Swablu turned around. "Hey you three are the crooks from the Chargestone Cave!" She yelled. "I see you remember us." James smirked. "I assume you're going to take this Ralts?" Bianca asked. "You're right so hand it over." Meowth said with demand. "No!" Bianca yelled. Ralts looked at Bianca. It realized she was protect it.

Suddenly a a Rhydon and Woobat appeared. "Hey where'd those Pokemon come from?" Meowth asked. "Alright little girl hand over that Ralts." A voice said.

Team Rocket and Bianca turned to the sound of the voice. A big muscle man with red spiky hair approached them.

"(That must be Pete.)" Bianca thought. "Hey who are you?" Jessie asked. "Hmph I was just about ask you three losers the same thing." He said looking the three crooks.

"We're Team Roc.."The three criminals were stopped by Pete. "Rhydon use Rock Blast!"

"Rhy!" The Drill Pokemon said lauched a barrage of Rocks that Team Rocket. "Aaaah!" Team Rocket screamed. "Hey Ralts let's go." Bianca whispered as she took the Feeling Pokemon in her arms. "Swablu return." She called. Woobat noticed this and let out a Gust attack. "Aaaah!" Bianca screamed.

Ash heard the scream and so did the others. "Sounds like Bianca is in trouble." Cilan said as he ran off to find Bianca. "Let's go my friends." Ash said to his two Pokemon. "Let's go Emolga." Iris said as the Flying Squirrel nodded.

Team Rocket was hit hard. "Now Rhydon use Focus Blast!" The poacher commanded. The Drill Pokemon began to charge up it's attack. "Rhy!" The Rhino said as the swung the Focus Blast at Team Rocket. "Aaaah!" They screamed. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

Ash and the others appeared just in time. "Hey are you Pete the poacher?" Iris asked. "So what if I am?" He said. "Well let's battle!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon said. "Hold on Ash!" Bianca said. "Huh?" The Black haired boy said. "I'll battle him." She answered. Iris was just about to step in but Cilan stopped by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Let's have a doube Battle." Bianca said. "You're on kid I choose Rhydon and Woobat!" Pete said as his Pokemon prepared to battle.

"I choose Emboar and Glameow!" Bianca said throwing the Pokeballs. "Emboar!" The Mega Fire Pig said. "Meow!" The Catty Pokemon said.

"Hmm interesting choice." Pete muttered. "Let's battle go Emboar use Flamethrower on Woobat!" Bianca commanded. The Mega Fire Pig blew it's flame breath at Woobat. "Quick Rhydon protect Woobat!" Pete commanded. The Flamethrower hit the Drill Pokemon but it didn't feel much damage. "Argh Rock Type Pokemon like Rhydon aren't much effective by fire attacks." Iris said covering her face with her hands. "Ax Axew." The Tusk Dragon said covering his face with his claws.

"Bianca has got to win this Double Battle." Cilan said. "I hope she focuses this time." Ash whispered. "Pikachu." The mouse Pokemon said knowing what his Trainer was thinking.

"Glameow use Assist on Rhydon." Bianca commanded. The Catty Pokemon then used it's attack and out came a Hyper Voice which was from Minccino. The Normal attack hit Rhydon but still didn't feel that much damage. "That was Hyper Voice!" Iris exclaimed. "That was from Minccino." Ash said.

"Yes but Normal attacks won't hurt Rock Types that much." Cilan said. "Now it's my turn Woobat use Air Cutter!" Pete commanded. The Bat Pokemon then launched Razor-like winds at Bianca's Pokemon. "Emboar!" The Mega Pig Pokemon said in pain. "Meow!" The Catty Pokemon screamed. Bianca's Pokemon fell on the ground. "Heh your Pokemon are weak, now Rhydon use Blizzard!" Pete commanded. The Drill Pokemon blew a powerful snow blizzard at Emboar and Glameow.

"Whoa I didn't know Rhydon can use an Ice attack!" Iris exclaimed. The Blizzard attack was getting closer to Bianca's Pokemon. "Come you both you can do it I believe in you both!" Bianca called out. Emboar then blew a water attack which right through the Blizzard attack. "Hey that looks the water attack: Scald!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Rhy!" The Rhino Pokemon screamed. "Oh no!" Pete yelled.

"Oh alright!" Ash said. "Pikachu!" The Mouse Pokemon cheered. "Good job Bianca!" Iris cheered. "Axew Axew!" The Tusk Dragon cheered. Rhydon was covering in flame which was Scald's effect. "Now Emboar use Hammer Arm!" Bianca commanded. The Mega Fire Pig then swung it's right arm and landed a hit on the Rhydon's head. Then it was knocked out as it fell on it's back. "Arrgh Woobat use Air Cutter at full power!" Pete commanded. Woobat was just about to attack until Bianca called out.

Glameow use Thunderbolt!" Bianca commanded. "Meow!" The Catty Pokemon said letting out an electric bolt at the Bat Pokemon. "Woo!" The Bat Pokemon screamed in pain. Then Woobat collasped onto the ground with dizzy eyes. "No this can't be!" Pete screamed. "Alright Bianca did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Alright Bianca you did great." Iris said. "Indeed you did great." Cilan said. The three Trainer ran over to the clumsy Trainer. "I did alright!" Bianca said as she hugged her Pokemon. Emboar and Glameow smiled.

Then Officer Jenny arrived with her men and Don George. "Pete I"m putting you under arrest."

"Argh!" He growled but he surrended. Then Ralts walked up to Bianca. "Ralts." The Feeling Pokemon said. "Is something wrong Ralts?" She asked. "Bianca I think Ralts wants to go with you." Cilan said. "Alright!" Bianca squealed as she threw another Pokeball at the Feeling Pokemon. After a few second the Pokeball stopped shaking.

"Arlight I caught a Ralts!" Bianca said with a smile. "Emboar!" The Mega Fire Pig said with joy. "Meow!" The Catty Pokemon said with a joy as well.

Then her Pokeball got small. "Oh Bianca since you have six Pokemon you're going to have to send one of your Pokemon to Professor Juniper cause you can only carry six Pokemon." Cilan explained. "Right." Bianca said.

After awhile the gang arrived at the Pokemon Center and made a call to Professor Juniper. "Hey everyone what's up." She asked. They explained on what happened. "Really congratulations Bianca catching the Pokemon Ralts that's from the Hoenn Region." Juniper said with a smile. "Yes I got a Mudkip and Swablu." Bianca said calling out her Mud Fish and Cotten Bird Pokemon. She then showed them to the female professor. "I see they look amazing." Juniper said.

"Well anyway I want to send my Minccino so I can train Ralts." Bianca said. "Hmm I see well put Minccino's Pokeball on the teleporter." Juniper said. Bianca nodded as she put the Pokeball on the teleporter.

"Hey Juniper there's tournament being held in Nuvama Town." Ash said. "I know I"m going there to root for you all." Juniper said. "That's great see you soon." Ash said as he hang up.

"So guys let's go to the Fortune Tournament!" Ash proclaimed. "Alright!" They said as they all exited the door.

end of chapter.


End file.
